


Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [6]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter F in my Alphabet Drabbles series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Nathan barely remembered the day that his inner fire was something to be proud of. Something that Marni admired. Now it was a raging inferno. Uncontrolled; uncontrollable. His mind blackened by the billowing smoke as it burned his soul. His inner fire was no longer an asset. It was a weakness. It made him empty, ready for Rottis lies and commands. But tonight it bent to his will and he knew it was time to take his revenge. Because if Rotti was going to take Shilo. He would take Rottis life.


End file.
